A variable inclination continuous transverse stub (“VICTS”) antenna is disclosed in US 2004/0233177 A1. In some rapid scanning/wide area coverage applications, e.g., detection and tracking of munitions and geolocation of launchers, using a VICTS antenna, it may be desired to spin the VICTS cover plate or grill relative to the base at very high rates. During a complete revolution the beam will be in visible space less than half the time which degrades the search pattern and causes a slower scan. At high scan rates, the lack of rigidity of the grill may degrade the antenna performance.
Conventional mechanically scanned antennas cannot operate at very high scan rates (e.g., 360 degrees at 20 Hz rate). Electronically scanned antennas are expensive and are not yet available at millimeter waves.